


A Little More Touch Me

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Control, Graphic, Multi, Rape/Non-con References, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwanted visits in the middle of the night, but if Caity tells Nik what's going on, he won't believe her. It's too unreal, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caity).



A warm, slick tongue danced along the folds of her womanhood in slow strokes as two fingers pressed into her entrance, making Caity moan softly and arch her back. Her fingers curled into the sheets as the man slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, his tongue finding her sensitive nub. Caity’s eyes shot open and she looked down with lust-filled eyes that widened in fear when she saw it wasn’t her boyfriend Nik nestled between her thighs. She tried to make herself move but she felt the familiar grip on her mind that stilled her.

Brown orbs lifted to look at her as the man between her thighs licked up her slit, and gave her a sinister grin. “Good evening dear Caity, did you miss me?” He lowered his head and delved between her folds, his tongue finding her nub, flicking over it.

She opened her mouth to scream at him, but the pull on her mind wouldn’t let her do so. She whimpered softly as he curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing against her secret spot.

“Judging by how wet you are for me, I would say you definitely missed me,” he murmured against her flesh. “Curious as to where Nik is?” He smirked up at her. “He had this sudden need to go see a movie, or two.” He released his hold on her mind enough for her to speak, moan, or whimper. She couldn’t scream if she tried; unless it was in pleasure from what he would be doing to her tonight.

“Pete, why are you doing this to me?” She questioned, her nails digging into the sheets as he gently nipped her sensitive nub before licking it.

“I’ve told you many times before my dear Caity, I love the way you taste,” Pete said before he curled his fingers again, making her back arch and a moan catch in her throat. “I love how your body reacts to my touches. I know you hate how much your body betrays you, but I had to take away your control for you to see exactly what I do to you when you’re trying to fight it.”

“But I don’t want this,” she whimpered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he used his tongue to torture her flesh.

“No, you want your precious Nik, but he doesn’t make your body writhe like I do with only my mouth and fingers. Imagine what I could do to you, what I could make you feel,” he paused as he removed his fingers from her, making her whimper, and him grin, as he moved up her body until she could feel his naked flesh pressing against her, “if I actually took your body with mine.”

Caity’s breath hitched when she felt his heated flesh press against her, the thick organ pulsing against her as he bent his head and kissed her neck, his fangs grazing her skin. “No. I don’t want you to fuck me. I don’t. Please don’t. I don’t want to cheat on Nik,” she whimpered, looking up at him when he leaned up, looking down at her with lusting eyes.

Pete chuckled, a deep sound that sent shivers through Caity’s body. His eyes found hers and he smirked, pressing his hips forward, pressing closer but not pressing into her. He saw the look in her eyes when she felt the size of him, and he couldn’t help but smirk again. “I know for a fact you’ve never had a lover like me Caity,” he purred softly as the fingers of his other hand, the hand that hadn’t been teasing her, combed through her choppy pink and black hair.

“No, they’ve all been alive,” she growled at him.

He chuckled again and did a slow, teasing grind of his flesh against hers, making her inhale sharply. “Yes, alive,” he said, “but of course with life, comes lack of stamina. Vampires have amazing stamina compared to humans. We won’t finish until you have finished. Whereas the males of you humans can only hold out for as long as his body can fight its release.”

He pressed against her again and chuckled before he slowly moved down her body, placing feather light kisses along the way. Once back down between her thighs, Pete spread her legs a little more and dipped his tongue into her, lapping at the juices that had already started to flow for him. He brought his hand up, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit as he continued to slowly fuck her with his tongue, chuckling softly as she moaned, her back arching once more.

“Please,” she begged softly, “stop this. Just leave me alone,” she whimpered.

Pete ignored her pleas as he licked up her slit to her sensitive nub, teasing it gently with his tongue and teeth again as he entered his two fingers into her again, making her moan softly, pushing her hips up to his face. He grinned to himself as he used his free hand to hold her hips down and continued to move his fingers in and out of her, drawing soft moans and whimpers from her.

When he could tell she was drawing close, he entered a third finger into her, making her gasp, her eyes going wide as he slowly worked the three fingers inside of her, stretching her open for what was to happen that night. He sucked on her clit as he slowly worked the three fingers, getting her used to the feeling of being stretched around something so he wouldn’t have to stop when he was getting what he wanted. He gently nipped her as he curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing them against her spot. He held her hips down with a bit more force as she tried to buck them against his face, crying out in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her.

Caity cried out, her back arching, as her eyes rolled back into her head at the immense orgasm he had pushed her over the edge to. As her body trembled, she became vaguely aware of him moving up her body, his mouth finding hers. She tired to fight away his mouth, not wanting to taste herself on his tongue, but when his tongue slid past her lips, she was able to ignore the taste for the sensation of his tongue invading her mouth.

Pete nestled his hips against hers, letting her feel his cock throb against her flesh, as he deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth. He broke the kiss and removed some of his hold on her mind, allowing her to yell, if she needed to. He moved his mouth to her neck, lightly grazing his fangs against her spot. “You have such a lovely moan Caity,” he purred against her neck.

“Get the fuck off of me,” she growled out.

Pete chuckled. “Not even a thank you, how kind of you,” he said as he lifted up and looked down at her, watching her chest as she panted softly, quite enjoying the sight. He smirked at her when she growled at him. “Yes my dear?”

“I SAID GET OFF!”

Pete growled, baring his fangs, annoyed that she was so ungrateful for the pleasure he had given her. He noticed that when she saw the fangs and brought her eyes up to his black ones, that she had shut up, and was frightened. “You know Caity, I was going to be nice to you,” he said slowly as a smirk crept to his face. “Hell, I was even going to make sure you enjoyed it, but now, since you’re so ungrateful, I’ll merely use your body for my pleasure.” He chuckled. “What do you think Nik?” He asked, looking at to the doorway.

Caity’s eyes shot to the doorway where Nik stood, his eyes locked on the sight in front of him. “Nik-”

“What the Hell is going on?” Nik demanded, his voice calm.

Pete chuckled as he held Nik where he was, amused by the determination of the human to get to him and beat the fuck out of him even though his heart was hurting since it seemed as if his girlfriend was cheating on him. “I would be the reason your lovely girlfriend here wanted to find a new home,” Pete spoke, amused by the anger radiating from the man in the doorway. “Every time you leave her alone, I come out to play. Even a couple of times when you slept.”

“But she always stopped arguing about a new home-”

“After I took over her body and words,” Pete interrupted him and looked down at Caity. “You know, I have an idea,” he said as he wrapped himself around Nik’s mind, pulling him to the bed. “I’m going to fuck you, while he fucks your face.”

“No!” Caity cried out as Nik, who looked confused as to why he was doing it, worked on undoing his pants. When Pete moved out from between her legs, she whimpered as she turned onto her stomach and pushed herself to her hands and knees, watching as Nik, who had his cock in is hand, slowly pumped his fist, a soft moan escaping his mouth.

Pete chuckled as he pushed her legs apart and moved between them, rubbing the head of his cock against her, making her body tremble, but he wouldn’t rub it in her face right now that it hadn’t been from his control. He grabbed her hip with one hand while using the other to guide himself to her slick entrance, groaning as he entered her in one thrust. He held onto both hips now as he stayed still, enjoying the feeling of her walls clenching around every inch of his length.

“I see what you enjoy so much about her Nik,” he said as her made Nik get on the mattress, on his knees. He locked eyes with Nik and smirked. “She’s nice and tight, no wonder you enjoy her so.”

Caity whimpered softly as Nik grabbed her jaw and made her take his cock in her mouth, moaning when he felt her tongue rub against his head. She moaned as Pete withdrew himself from inside of her and pushed back in before he began to slowly fuck her, his strong hands gripping her hips. She moaned on Nik’s flesh, making him moan and buck his hips against her face, almost hitting her throat.

Pete kept a mental check on her mind as he held firm on Nik’s mind since he wasn’t safe to let go of yet. He moaned, when she clenched tightly around him, and began thrusting harder, helping Nik fuck her face since his thrusts were pushing her mouth forward on his cock. _You’re getting wetter Caity,_ he spoke in her mind, _could it be that you’re liking this? Being used by two men at once?_ When she clenched tighter, he moaned and picked up his pace. His hands gripped her hips tighter as he brought her back harder with each thrust, impaling her all the way to his base. He loosened his hold on her mind, smirking in self-satisfaction when she pushed back on her own, moaning around Nik’s length as it disappeared in and out of her mouth.

Caity sucked harder on Nik’s length, moaning as she regretfully pushed back against Pete, enjoying how hard he was pounding into her now. When he pushed further into her mouth, she swallowed around him, making him moan and buck against her face again. She hated that Pete was right, hated herself for pushing back against his thrusts, her body responding to his in a way she had never responded to Nik. She cried out around Nik’s length when Pete pulled her back a little harder than before.

Pete kissed her back softly as he looked up at Nik, going into his mind. _See how she reacts for me Nik? And I’m only using my cock on her,_ he said in Nik’s mind, watching the man’s eyes flash with anger. He winked at Nik as he pulled Caity back harder, making her moan on her boyfriend again.

Caity pushed back harder, whimpering softly with need. She could feel another orgasm trying to hit but it was being held back by something and she couldn’t tell what or why. She tasted the familiar taste of Nik’s pre and sucked harder on her boyfriend’s cock, wanting to get him off, figuring it was what Pete wanted to see. She knew he was twisted enough so it wasn’t a surprise when she heard Pete in her mind again. _You truly are gorgeous right now Caity,_ he chuckled in her mind, _he thinks so too you know. He loves watching you get used by another man, loves having you moan on his flesh. Get him off and I’ll let you have your release. You’d like that wouldn’t you?_

Pete moaned in slight surprise when she began pushing back harder, matching his earlier pulls on her. _That’s a good girl Caity,_ he said before he went into Nik’s mind. _Such a gorgeous sight, isn’t it Nik? Your girlfriend moaning and writhing for us. Want to make her scream? Empty your load down that pretty little throat of hers._

Caity gently bit down on Nik’s base when he grabbed her hair and began fucking her face, using her mouth to get his release. She clenched on Pete’s cock as she opened her throat for Nik, letting him use her face. She grinded back against Pete, moaning softly when Nik buried his cock in her mouth, to the base, spilling his seed. She swallowed around his cock as Pete pounded harder into her, releasing his hold over her body. When Nik pulled his cock from her mouth and leaned back against the headboard, Caity cried out, her arms giving way, making her collapse with her face in the mattress as her orgasm hit.

Pete moaned as her walls clenched around him harder than before, pulling him to his own release. He pushed all the way inside of her, slightly leaning over her as he filled her with his hot cum, making her moan deep in her throat. He held her hips tightly as her walls milked his cock for every last drop. He wrapped himself around Nik’s mind once more and made him leave the room to go shower. He stayed inside of her until he was done cumming, softly kissing her back before he pulled out when he was done.

Caity let her lower half go to the mattress as she panted softly, her body trembling from one of the best orgasms she’d ever had. Realizing she had full control over her body once more, she curled up to her pillow, trembling more.

Pete chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry my dear, he won’t remember in the morning unless you tell him,” he said softly as he brushed some bangs from her face. “Get some rest, you need it,” he chuckled as he wrapped himself around her mind, making her relax and slowly drift off while he brought her sheet up around her. He got up from the bed and redressed in his clothes, making his way to the hidden entrance in the master bedroom that lead to his hiding spot. He’d wait there for the next time, his thoughts of her keeping him company until then.


End file.
